<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by lemonlime (citrusboy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733699">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusboy/pseuds/lemonlime'>lemonlime (citrusboy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Horns, Jealousy, Long Tongue, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, Set in the DSMP, Tail-pulling, demon badboyhalo, to be continued later?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusboy/pseuds/lemonlime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Skeee<em>ppyyy</em>,” </p><p>With the stare Bad was giving him— that pouty tone, too— Skeppy was starting to regret ever agreeing to this. He just <em>knew</em> Bad would get weird about him going on a date. It even happened when he went to hang out with other friends.<em></em></p><p><em></em>“Yeah?”</p><p>Bad only crossed his arms in response as if expecting him to somehow know what he was thinking. What was visible of his face was burning brightly with the pink of his blush; below that, he was halfway covered by the gray scarf he always wore on cold days like this. He didn’t need to show his face for Skeppy to know his expression. He could <em>hear </em>his frown in his voice.</p><p>He stuffed his hands into his pockets, refusing to give in. He would ride it out— wait until Bad was thinking straight, even if that took all day.</p><p>It was going to be a <em>long</em> day.</p><p>———</p><p>Or, a jealous Bad ends up choking on more than words (and he doesn't mind.)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Skeee<em>ppyyy</em>,” 

With the stare Bad was giving him— that pouty tone, too— Skeppy was starting to regret ever agreeing to this. He just <em>knew</em> Bad would get weird about him going on a date. It even happened when he went to hang out with other friends.“Yeah?”

Bad only crossed his arms in response as if expecting him to somehow know what he was thinking. What was visible of his face was burning brightly with the pink of his blush; below that, he was halfway covered by the gray scarf he always wore on cold days like this. He didn’t need to show his face for Skeppy to know his expression. He could <em>hear </em>his frown in his voice.</p><p>He stuffed his hands into his pockets, refusing to give in. He would ride it out— wait until Bad was thinking straight, even if that took all day.</p><p>It was going to be a <em>long</em> day.</p><p>
“S’geppy... Do you really have to go on that silly date?”
</p><p>Bad finally talked again, breaking the awkwardness with his annoyance. Skeppy always found it hard to tell the difference between a genuinely upset Bad, and one that was just some shade of <em>green. </em>For all their affection, he couldn’t tell where they stood; whether this was going to be some kind of confession or just more <em>tension</em> before they went to their respective rooms.</p><p>“Oh come on, Bad! Don’t be like this! It’s just gonna be like an hour, then I’ll be back— It’s really not that long, dude.” He waved his hand, dismissively, as he turned to head back toward the kitchen. He hoped that would end the discussion, but he had been wrong before. “You have Rat here, it’s not like you’re <em>alone.</em>”</p><p>He was halfway through the hallway when he felt someone grab his arm, claws digging into the sleeve of his jacket. He jolted a little, turning his head to face the only person it could <em>possibly</em> be. His brows furrowed, tongue lolling out of his mouth in some kind of deep thought. As deep of thought as he could manage, anyways; his brain was clouded with vivid images of Bad’s blushing face even when he dared to turn away from him, as if it was the only thing he could ever think of. On some days, it was.</p><p>“Look, Bad— It’s not like I’m getting married or something, they just asked me, and I didn’t think it was a big deal…” Skeppy said, starting. He had hardly opened his mouth before he was cut off by a little whine. His heart strings were tugged, but he tried his <em>hardest</em> to not give in. Biting his lower lip, he prepared himself to get another faceful of that glare. <em>How the heck was it possible for someone to look pretty even when they were angry,</em> Skeppy could only wonder.</p><p>“Hff… Are you gonna stand on a crafting table for them, too, huh ‘Geppy? Are they <em>‘furnace level’</em> yet with you?”</p><p>“Oh my god— <em>No!</em> You don’t even know what that means!”</p><p>“But <em>they do</em>, I bet!” Bad shot back, trying to grab Skeppy’s hand, desperate to cling onto him. “I bet you told them all about it.”</p><p>“It’s <em>one date</em>, dude.” He said, shutting his eyes. He felt like if his face heated up anymore that it would end up <em>combusting</em>, brain a melting pot of swirling, mixed signals and unsure emotions. These feelings were the ones he kept pushed down for ages, but something about Bad’s envy had brought it back up, reminding him of all the times the positions had been switched— and <em>he</em> was the one clinging to an arm.</p><p>
  <em>What were they?</em>
</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He said and sighed, leaning against the side of the doorframe and turning away. He felt more secure with his face out of view again. He didn’t want Bad to see how red and embarrassed he was— he didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. Surely, not; he didn’t want him to think he had any weird feelings. There was a reason they always moved on or laughed about what they said. It wasn’t like it was <em>real, </em>it was just one of their silly inside jokes. He fidgeted, wishing he could somehow hide even further in his jacket. </p><p><em>He needed to stop lying to himself.</em>

</p><p>“I just want you to stay!” The halo floating above his head flickered slightly, burning a reddish pink instead of it’s usual crimson. “I can be way more fun than them, you muffin,” Bad said, though the nickname just sounded <em>needy</em> rather than cutesy. He was nothing like the scary fallen angel his name implied— he was like a <em>puppy</em> right now..</p><p>“I dunno how you mean,” Skeppy brought the hand not Bad wasn’t holding to his face, brushing up and through his hair. He stroked his fingers through the brown and blue streaks as if to try and soothe himself or his skipping heart. The closer Bad got to him, the more he felt like he was going to melt. “We already played your dumb board games yesterday.”</p><p>Bad’s tail wrapped around Skeppy’s leg, the pointed, spade-like tip poking his thigh. “First of all, they are not <em>dumb</em>, Skebby! They’re fun!” His tail snaked tighter, wrapping around his legs, almost as if to hold him in place. It wasn’t like it stopped him— but he was too conflicted to go anywhere anyways. “Second… What were you going to do on the date? I can just do that with you instead.”</p><p>“<em>Wh-</em> What? Bad?”</p><p>“That way you don’t even need to go on the date at all, and you can stay here with me.”</p><p>“No, that’s <em>weird</em>. We’re not doing date stuff,” Skeppy objected, but he hardly moved away. <em>Fine,</em> Skeppy thought. <em>If he wants to play games, he’ll play. </em>At least until he got his head on straight, then he would stop. <em>Surely he would.</em> “Like… What are you gonna do, kiss me?” He slipped a hand down to grab Bad’s tail, giving it a gentle tug and earning a cute <em>squeak</em> from him. Touching his tail always seemed to warrant a yip or two. He’d done this before, but he was usually scolded for it. Something felt different this time.</p><p>“Ah—” He covered his mouth with both of his hands, face burning a similar color to that of his halo. He tugged his scarf up, burying his nose beneath it in embarrassment. “Skeppy, my <em>taaaail</em>—”</p><p>Skeppy slipped a hand around the back of Bad’s body, one hand on his waist while the other gripped the base of his tail; squeezing it firmly but with care not to hurt him. “Come on, give me a kiss then, Bad. You wanna do what people do on dates, right? I want kisses.” He was fully expecting him to back out of it at this point. He stared him down with a smug little smile on his face, <em>daring</em> him to smooch him. He pressed him closer to the wall behind him, leaning in toward his half-hidden face.</p><p>Bad’s tail started to swish back and forth, left to right. It was wagging like he was a dog instead of a demon; slowly, getting faster the more Skeppy stared him down. Skeppy wouldn’t have noticed at all if not for the rhythmic <em>thump, thump</em>ing up against the wall behind him and the way it occasionally hit against the other hand squeezing his waist. </p><p>Time felt like it was slowing— Maybe Skeppy didn’t think this through all the way. Maybe, he shouldn’t have tried to tease Bad like this. Something about the face he was making though— glasses foggy, cheeks flushed, fangs biting into his scarf— was <em>intoxicating</em>, and made it harder and harder to pull away. With every passing second, he lost another chance to say it was just a joke, that he was just trying to get back at him for being so jealous. <em>Suddenly,</em> that hand on Bad’s tail wasn’t just pulling it to get a reaction. That hand on his waist felt a whole lot softer to hold, and the whole room felt <em>hotter. </em></p><p>Skeppy was giving him <em>ample time</em> to just say no already<em>, so why wasn’t he?
</em></p><p>Bad never pulled away, instead pushing his scarf back down to reveal his mouth. A blip of his snake-like tongue was visible, lolling from his mouth in obvious desperation. His <em>voice</em>— that usually soft, caring tone— broken up by quiet whimpers. He pressed his hips closer to his, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him close. 

</p><p>“I’m startin’ to think this is what you wanted the whole time.” Skeppy muttered under heated breath, leaning in to trail kisses from his neck to his mouth,giving him a <em>far too chaste</em> kiss on the lips. “I thought you were a good boy,” The teasing kiss and words were enough to make him shudder and rut his hips harder against Skeppy’s, desperate for some kind of friction against the tightness in his pants.</p><p>“Fhh… <em>Skeppy,</em> I <em>am</em> good…” He gasped out, leaning up to press his own soft lips against Skeppy’s, inexperienced tongue dragging along his mouth as if pleading to him to keep going; not to stop, to do <em>something.</em> Skeppy obliged, just as eagerly— pulling his tail, feeling it curl around his hand and up his wrist. He leaned in and returned the kiss, twirling his tongue messily along Bad’s and muffling his moans against his. In one deep, hot kiss, he relieved all the <em>years</em> of tension he’d felt between them.</p><p>He worked off his pants, tugging them down just enough to let his cock free, pulling his hand back up to pull down Bad’s hood as they kissed. All caution and coyness had been thrown to the wind the second they’d kissed, and inexperience hardly stopped either of them; writhing tongues pushed together, trying to dig deeper into each other’s mouths.  One of Skeppy’s settled on one of his horns— doing something he’d always wanted to and <em>grabbing it</em> tightly, leaning away from the kiss. His tongue still hung out of his mouth, their lips connected by strands of drooly mixed saliva. He was left gasping for air just like Skeppy wanted.</p><p>“You kinda look like a <em>slut</em>, Bad.”</p><p>“Wh— <em>Hahh?</em> I’m— No, I’m not a… Language, <em>S’gebby</em>,” Bad had hardly recovered from the kiss, but even through his deliriousness he managed to scold him for it. He exhaled, eyes going wide when he finally noticed Skeppy’s cock poking free from his sweatpants, twitching and leaking in excitement from all their gentle loving. One of Bad’s hands wrapped around it, soft grasp just enough to wrap all the way around the shaft. <em>Barely,</em> Skeppy thought; he’d have to use both hands, but that wouldn’t last once he got him to his knees in a moment. “Oh my goodness,” Bad seemed taken aback at the size. With a hand he stroked it, slowly, up and down— curious.</p><p>“What, ‘s it too big for you?” Skeppy huffed, rutting forward into his hand, feeling his pride swell from that alone. “Just imagine what you’ll say when I fuck you for <em>real</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Hnnn, please! </em>You’re teasing m<em>eee</em>.I just… It’s <em>big,</em>” Bad could hardly object, anymore; he didn’t seem to have any stubbornness left in him. Just as quickly as Skeppy hard started to tease him, he had lowered himself to his knees. One of his hands was not so subtly just under his pants, and the other held the base of his cock, pointed right at his soft, parted lips. Pretty white eyes wide, still stunned<em> especially</em> with it so close. “Really… big.”</p><p>Skeppy had to take a good, long moment to admire him from where he was. That expression on his face was one he’d spent <em>way</em> too much alone time imagining, and now he had him all to himself. Just that was enough to make him confident despite his own lack of experience. Fingers slipping around his horns, he bit his lower lip, pulling Bad closer until his cock was squished up against his blushing cheek, twitching and warm against his face.</p><p>Bad’s tongue peeked from his mouth, before coiling tightly around as much of his cock as it possibly could— earning a low, happy grunt from Skeppy as he felt that warm, writhing muscle lap along his shaft. He pulled on his horns, again, prodding at his opened mouth and <em>stuffing</em> his cock into it without the slightest resistance, much to his enjoyment. He was enveloped by a pleasant heat, saliva dripping down his shaft from Bad’s drooling all over him. <em>And his tail,</em> Skeppy could hear it hitting against the floor, wagging as proof of his eagerness.</p><p>Putting one hand against the wall to keep himself steady, he held onto him with his other and thrust hard into his throat, filling his mouth with his throbbing cock and pressing him back against the back of the wall, too. <em>Not like he minded.</em> He could tell that Bad didn’t mind the rough treatment by the way he whined and <em>moaned</em> and squeezed his tongue around his cock tighter when he got balls deep. Skeppy didn’t have the luxury of muffling his own noises so well, so every excited groan and pleasured sigh could be heard. He was sure that Bad wouldn’t mind one bit knowing just how well he was doing down there.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em> I guess you are a good boy, <em>aren’t you?</em> A good—” He held back a moan, hilting himself inside his throat and rutting deep. He shuddered, leaning more against the wall. <em>God,</em> it wasn’t even like he had to make Bad stay; it was like he was trying to keep him as deep as possible, trying to milk his cock for all it was worth. His hands creeping up Skeppy’s thighs and holding his waist were only proof. “—<em>puppy.</em>”</p><p><em>Bad’s claws dug into his waist</em>. His thighs pressed together.</p><p>
“Good boyyy,” He cooed out, rocking his hips <em>hard</em> forward. He held his head in place by his horn, like it was just a handle to help him fuck his <em>pretty little face</em>. He made sure every thrust rut all the way in, deep as he could into Bad’s throat until his smooth crotch was pressed to his lips— leaving a smear of that cute black lipstick he wore, across his shaft and and the base. <em>Proof</em> of how good he was doing, Skeppy thought. He could feel every spasm, every harsh gag— and every moan that came right after it, Bad’s hands squeezing his hips, trying to keep him as close as he could. </p><p>“Who’s naughty <em>now</em>?” He huffed, laughing quietly between his panting. He was using his face like it was any other hole, pounding into it, fucking his tight silky throat up against the wall. He was losing his restraint, and with it, his grasp on the edge; any second now, he felt like he was going to finish right into his throat. He could feel himself closing in on his orgasm, but he didn’t bother to stop humping into Bad’s well-used mouth. His dick was leaking into his mouth— he could feel his cock throbbing in his mouth when he pulled it out to the tip before each thrust.</p><p>Skeppy yanked his head back, letting Bad free of his cock. With drool running down his mouth and eyes watering, glasses fogged up and misaligned, he looked like the <em>definition </em>of a <em>gorgeous mess</em>. His cheeks were a deep pink, fluffy black hair messy from his awkward grabbing and yanking on his head. Even though he pulled out, Bad’s long tongue snaked out, coiling back around his cock, slurping wetly along every inch he could. The sight alone was almost too much to take, not to mention the hot pleasure burning between his thighs.</p><p>“Can’t keep your mouth off it… Ffhh… Your tongue is <em>so good</em>,” Skeppy leaned forward, slumped over while Bad suckled on his dick and stroked along it with his tongue erratically. Skeppy couldn’t take it anymore— there was no way, not with that view and that eagerness. He could see the Bad he knew; tail swishing, happiness in his eyes and if wasn’t so busy kissing and pleasuring him, he would have a smile on his face. That same, lovable demon mixed with another side of him he never knew he had.</p><p>“Mmmnn…. <em>Daddy.”</em> Bad finally spoke, voice littered with whimpers and the wet sounds of his love.</p><p>And <em>Skeppy broke.</em></p><p>His hips shuddered, rutting forward as his cock pulsed. Moaning, he let out rope after rope of hot, sticky cum on Bad’s face. He couldn’t <em>handle it</em>, his eyes closed, and he moaned, trying his best to hide his face against the wall he leaned against. His hands clenched into light fists, the one on his head grabbing a handful of hair instead of his horn, the other uselessly gripping at the air. It splattered Bad’s glasses first, leaving strands of white hot seed all the way across his face— then, more and more of his face was covered, milked out by that long wet tongue of his. He <em>earned it</em>, that was for sure. Skeppy couldn’t speak anymore, only showing his relief with his heavy panting and the ragged groans under his breath— and the way his fingers stroked through his hair.</p><p>“<em>Wow,</em> I love you,” Skeppy said, finally. He rocked back on his heels, opening his eyes to look down his work. He was covered down there, from his mouth to his glasses, with some of his cum even dripping down his mouth. He was licking around his lips like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. </p><p>“I love you too, ‘Geppy.” Bad smiled up at him beneath that lewd mess he’d got himself into. He brought his hand to his mouth, wiping some of the cum from his face and licking it from his fingers. “But, you got it <em>everywhere</em>, you muffin.Did me saying that really do all this?” Something about the way Bad had said it was perfect; that sweet tone of his saying something <em>dirty</em> was the best kind of shock. “Do you want me to do it next time, too?”</p><p><em>Next time.</em> There would be a <em>next time</em>. He guessed if there was ever a time for a mental high-five, he would be giving himself one. Now, though, he was trying his best to not fall over after being sucked dry by his best friend.</p><p>“Yeah— yeah, next time. And <em>next time</em> I’m gonna pin you to the bed, and use that ass. Right after we get done with baking.” Skeppy only realized something about halfway through his talking. He put a hand to his head, tongue lolling from his mouth in frustration with himself. “You didn’t even— <em>I forgot to</em>—”</p><p>“<em>Language</em>, Skeppy! But...” Bad’s cheeks flushed, but he didn’t try to deny that idea. Glancing down, he slowly spread his thighs to reveal he’d made his <em>own</em> mess in his pants just from getting him off like that. He cleared his throat, as if to try and move past any embarrassment over it; Skeppy just smirked, though.</p><p>“It’s a date?”</p><p>“<em>It’s a date.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might continue this with a second chapter, ft. a cute Skephalo date and more smut! :] We'll see how it goes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>